


Breakfast In Bed

by steverogerstrash (theyvegotthisspellonme)



Series: Good Morning, Steve and Bucky [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/steverogerstrash
Summary: prompt: morningsno, I will never stop writing cheesy proposal fics





	Breakfast In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: mornings 
> 
> no, I will never stop writing cheesy proposal fics

Bucky wakes up slowly, and to the smell of something sweet. Steve is gone, though, which is unacceptable. Soon enough, though, he appears carrying a large tray. 

“Wha’s goin’ on?” Bucky asks, his voice still thick with sleep.

“Made you breakfast.” Steve answers, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Like he expects that anyone has ever done this for Bucky before; like anyone has done anything nice for Bucky just because they wanted to, not because they were HYDRA. He sets the tray down. It’s loaded with all of Bucky’s favorite breakfast foods. 

“Steve… what did you do?” Bucky asks warily. Steve looks mildly offended. 

“I didn’t  _ do _ anything, jeez, Buck. I just wanted you to know how much I love you.” He finishes quietly. 

“I love you, too, Stevie. You’re my best guy, remember? So stop pouting and come eat with me.” 

“Oh, if you insist.”

They eat together quietly, Bucky not quite awake yet and Steve awake enough to realize and respect that. 

“What are you thinking about?” Steve asks after a while, voice soft. Bucky looks at him, takes in his slim shoulders, his tiny arms. 

“Think I could do this forever.” Bucky admits. Steve grins at him. 

“Is that your way of asking me to marry you, James Barnes?” He teases. And Bucky hadn’t really thought about it that way, but-

“Yeah, guess it is.” 

“Oh, really?” Steve doesn’t look surprised, but Bucky isn’t sure he expected him to be. “Well, I thought that you would at least get me a ring first.”

Bucky rolls his eyes, but they’re both laughing, shoulders bumping together.

\--//-- 

“You want to do what?” Natasha asks. As she speaks, Steve comes in and starts putting on his shoes by the front door. Bucky presses the phone closer to his ear. He doesn’t think Steve can hear them, and he’s probably not listening, but Bucky wants this to be a surprise.

“ _ Buy Steve an engagement ring. Ask him to marry me. You know.”  _ Bucky replies, switching to Russian now that Steve is in the room. 

“For real? That’s… that’s great, James. Have you talked to him about it?”

“ _ Yes, thank you very much. I even know what size to get. _ ” 

“Well, that’s a start. I’ll be there in fifteen.” With that, Natasha hangs up.

“Where you going, doll?” Bucky asks, getting up to kiss Steve goodbye. 

“It’s Tuesday, Buck, I have to go teach.” Steve laughs. He leans up on his toes to kiss Bucky, then he’s gone, scarf wrapped tight to fend off the New York winter. Bucky has never loved anyone more. 

\--//--

It’s a rare day when Bucky wakes up first, but it’s a Saturday, and Bucky turned off Steve’s alarm. He sets about making the breakfast that Sam helped him plan - all of Steve’s favorite foods - and pulls the bottle of champagne out of the top cupboard to put it in the fridge. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Bucky thinks he should probably be nervous, but between the cooking (never his strong suit), and the fact that he and Steve have been together for going on six years now, Bucky is pretty sure they’re going to be needing that champagne. 

He arranges the tray carefully, laying out the pancakes so that they spell “MARRY ME?”. Some of them are a little wonky, but Bucky thinks that Steve will get the message. The finishing touch is a single rose in a small vase. Not red, because Steve will think it’s tacky, but a pale shade of pink that reminded Bucky of all the times Steve blushes. 

Bucky carries the tray carefully into the bedroom, where Steve is just starting to sit up.

“Hey,” Bucky admonishes. “Back in bed. Thought I would return the favor.” Steve raises his eyebrows, unbelieving - Bucky never cooks for anyone - but leans back. Bucky sets the tray down, then pulls the ring box out of his pocket.

“Got a ring and everything.” Bucky teases.

“Of course I’ll marry you, you massive sap.” Steve laughs. 

“Good, because otherwise this would have been a waste of good champagne.” 

  
  



End file.
